<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parenthood by entranym</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071266">Parenthood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/entranym/pseuds/entranym'>entranym</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parenthood [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/entranym/pseuds/entranym</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short pieces that explores the idea of Gwendolyn stepping in as a mother for Ben's son Kenny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Tennyson/Gwen Tennyson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parenthood [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing. Not even my house considering I'm still paying the mortgage.</p>
<p>I am by no means a good writer. I am but a simple procrastinating doctorate student.</p>
<p>I'm writing these pieces because I wanted to read content centered around the OS versions of Ben 10,000 and Gwendolyn dealing with life.</p>
<p>Inspiration for this collection came from many sources (a sprinkle came from that one sitcom about a single dad raising a daughter with his bros)</p>
<p>- The Ben 10 (OS) episode "Ken 10"</p>
<p>- The works of Shadows59, Nate-Mihael, and Erico. Particularly, Nate-Mihael's one-shot "Plausible Deniability", and Shadows59's epic saga "Little Moments (Classic)."</p>
<p>- And lastly, my own personal experiences.</p>
<p>Please acknowledge that because I am working off some of my own experiences, I am not trying to make any type of social commentary about decisions made by the characters in these pieces. For example, I know a good chunk of the fandom (including myself) is not a fan of a certain character that will pop up once or twice. That doesn't mean that I am trying to paint them as an objectively horrible person who only does terrible things. In fact, I drew from some of my own past concerns when writing their point of view.</p>
<p>Also, most of these pieces will dance around the idea of Ben and Gwen being more than relatives, coparents, and partners if you catch my drift. I just think they're cute together.</p>
<p>I know from personal experience that parenting can have the ability to bring two people closer together or drive them apart. For these stories I will mainly focus on the former over the latter.</p>
<p>This first set is loosely in order, but if I write anymore, they might will be all over the place. I already have a few more written, but I'd like to get some feedback before posting them.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Special Delivery</strong>
</p>
<p>Ben Tennyson never saw this coming.</p>
<p>He saved the world countless times over the past twenty years. He considered himself prepared for, or at least capable of handling, anything life could throw at him.</p>
<p>But, not this.</p>
<p>No, this had him completely out of his element.</p>
<p>He re-read the short, hand-scribbled note for the 17th time.</p>
<p>"He's yours. Get a DNA test done if you want."</p>
<p>In his left arm was the 'he' in question. Brought up to his living quarters ten minutes ago by a very confused looking rookie. He sucked on his fingers and drooled just like any other baby would.</p>
<p>A baby.</p>
<p>He was holding a <em>baby</em>.</p>
<p><em>His</em> baby.</p>
<p>
  <em>His son. </em>
</p>
<p>Yep. He definitely needed backup for this one.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Again</strong>
</p>
<p>A million and one things rushed through Gwendolyn Tennyson's head when she heard her cousin's panicked voice over the phone.</p>
<p>"<em>Gwen, I need you here. NOW!"</em></p>
<p>Her first thought was Grandpa Max. He was sick, or hurt, or-</p>
<p>She couldn't finish that thought.</p>
<p>Her worrying was cut short when the man in question contacted her to make sure <em>she</em> was okay.</p>
<p>Gwendolyn could only think of one other thing that would cause Ben to be completely beside himself.</p>
<p>Somehow, someway he had triggered the end of the universe.</p>
<p>Again.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Questions </strong>
</p>
<p>Gwendolyn had several questions. The list in no particular order included:</p>
<p>"Why not call aunt Sandra?" Or even her mother for that matter.</p>
<p>"What was his name?"</p>
<p>"How old was he?"</p>
<p>"Was he okay?"</p>
<p>"When was the last time he ate?"</p>
<p>"Where was his mother, and what kind of monster did she have to be to basically abandon him on a doorstep?"</p>
<p>"What possessed Ben to even look at a woman that would do such a thing?"</p>
<p>He was better than that. She was certain. She always assumed he was not the type of man to be irresponsible enough not to use protection.</p>
<p>So how... How in the world was her former doofus of a cousin, turned insufferable workaholic asshat, turned semi-doofus of a partner suddenly a father?</p>
<p>Out of all the questions that were streaming in her head that was the one that made its way out.</p>
<p>Ben was not amused.</p>
<p>He didn't even respond with a snarky comment. He just continued to pace the length of his living room, hands making a mess of his hair. Max sat on the couch holding the great-grandson he never imagined he'd be around to see. Gwendolyn stood off to the side, worried, arms crossed, eyes trailing Ben.</p>
<p>She wished it was only the fate of universe at stake this time.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Gwen</strong>
</p>
<p>Ben was grateful when Gwendolyn took charge. He liked to think it had something to do with "woman's intuition", but he knew it was just Gwen being Gwen -err…<em>dolyn</em>.</p>
<p>He still was not a fan of calling her anything besides "Gwen" with the occasional "Dweeb" or "Doofus" thrown in for old times' sake.</p>
<p>Gwendolyn was the one that put a plan together. From buying the essentials to setting up an appointment with a pediatrician.</p>
<p>He would take care of the other things later. Like tracking down the harpy that dropped the infant off in the first place. That would be relatively easy. He knew who she was. The baby looked just like her. And contrary to Gwendolyn's current beliefs, he did <em>not</em> sleep around. Though, considering how she might react when she finds out who his one and only fling was with, it might be best if she just continues to think he has no standards.</p>
<p>"I want to come with you when you take him to his appointment."</p>
<p>"You don't have to-"</p>
<p>"I know, I know. But I want to make sure he's okay. And, that you don't mess something up. Honestly, Ben, when was the last time you even stepped foot in a doctor's office?"</p>
<p>It was obvious, even with her familiar berating. She could not care more if she tried. She was just as invested as he was. Maybe even more.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Kenneth</strong>
</p>
<p>Tracking down Kai Green proved harder than Ben first thought. He hadn't seen her in almost a year, and as far as he knew she had not been on his side of the continent since. Well, excluding her recent little delivery. Part of him felt cheated. His one drunken mistake with a woman somehow resulted in the creation of a life.</p>
<p>It just didn't seem right.</p>
<p>Ben had to reach out to her grandfather, Wes, just to get ahold of her. She made it clear that she had no interest in being a mother. When she mentioned her original plans he winced.</p>
<p>"I was too far along when I found out."</p>
<p>"Why didn't you let me know?"</p>
<p>"I was ashamed, Ben. Being sixteen or thirty...it doesn't make much of a difference. Being unwed and pregnant is just not a good look."</p>
<p>He ended that phone call with slightly more information than he started with. He knew his son's birthday: October 6th. And his nickname.</p>
<p>"<em>I called him 'Ken', but legally he still needs a name."</em></p>
<p>"How original…" Gwendolyn sighed out when he told her.</p>
<p>"What do you think I should name him?"</p>
<p>Gwendolyn responded without looking up from the sleeping infant on her chest.</p>
<p>"Keep it. Name him Kenneth."</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Heartbeat</strong>
</p>
<p>Kenny was only a month old. He was in a new place with new people. He missed the surroundings, sounds, and people he had grown accustomed to.</p>
<p>Ben and Max tried their best to sooth him. But, besides constantly rocking him, there was nothing they could do to lure him to sleep.</p>
<p>Luck was on Gwendolyn's side though. She was a natural. Or, Ben suspected, was getting help from one or two of her spells. All she had to do was lay Kenny's head on her chest. It didn't matter how fussy he was it would do the trick. If she spoke to him, he would calm even faster. Once Ben jokingly said that she and Kai must be a lot alike.</p>
<p>He didn't even see the onslaught of dirty diapers coming.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Grandparents</strong>
</p>
<p>Ben knew this day would come. That didn't make it any easier. Gwendolyn kept reminding him that the longer he waited the lower his chances of survival would be. This prompted him to finally rip off the bandage a week after Kenny's arrival.</p>
<p>To say that Carl and Sandra Tennyson were shocked after stepping foot into their son's home would be an understatement. Seeing the unusual clutter across his living room was confusing enough. Seeing their niece snuggling a small infant sent them over the edge.</p>
<p>"Gwendolyn! We didn't even know you had been pregnant. I swear Frank and Natalie are terrible at keeping us up to date. You too, Ben. How could you let this slip?"</p>
<p>After giving her son a slap on the arm, Sandra sat down next to Gwendolyn. Arms already outstretched to receive her presumed grandnephew.</p>
<p>"What's his name?"</p>
<p>"Kenny. And actually, he's not mine."</p>
<p>Gwendolyn used Sandra's pause to spray her hands with sanitizer.</p>
<p>"Sandra, Carl, meet your grandson: Kenneth Maxwell Tennyson."</p>
<p>Gwendolyn knew not to wait for Ben to tell them himself. This is why she was here. To move things along and pick up his slack. He was Ben after all. Being a hero came easy. Parenting and communication? Not so much.</p>
<p>Gwendolyn waited a moment before handing Sandra Kenny. She was fairly certain Ben had been dropped on his head at some point and did not want the same fate for his son.</p>
<p>For a few beats it was almost like Ben, Carl, and Sandra were having a three-way staring contest. None of them blinked, let alone spoke. The only sound that could be heard was Kenny eagerly sucking on a pacifier as Sandra bounced him in her arms.</p>
<p>After what felt like an eternity for Ben, his mother finally broke the silence.</p>
<p>"BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON! EXPLAIN. NOW!"</p>
<p>Kenny dropped his pacifier with a start.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Routine</strong>
</p>
<p>Gwendolyn wasn't sure when it happened, but somewhere between Ben finding out he was a dad and now she had become something akin to a mom.</p>
<p>She couldn't remember the last time she spent more than thirty minutes in her own apartment. Ben's home at Plumbers HQ was essentially her home now in every sense of the word. He even cleared out space for her in his closet and bathroom.</p>
<p>Their sleeping arrangement was as unorganized as their sleep schedules. They both slept whenever and wherever they could. Many nights she found Ben asleep with Kenny on his chest in the rocking recliner he was forced to buy. Some nights she woke up on Ben's bed with a start because she didn't remember falling asleep. <em>At all</em>. And, especially not <em>there</em>.</p>
<p>On these rare occasions she would find Kenny sleeping soundly in his basinet, a pacifier lazily moving in and out of his mouth. Sometimes she would also find Ben on the bed next to her. Other times he would be knocked out on the couch.</p>
<p>Both had understandably taken a step back from hero related activities. Even if they didn't want to, sleep deprivation would have forced them. Max, Carl, and especially Sandra helped out when they could, but it became clear to everyone that Ben, Gwendolyn, and Kenny had fallen into their own ragtag routine.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Little Lies</strong>
</p>
<p>Ben blamed the sleep deprivation. That was the only logical explanation. At first, waking up to a woman snuggled against him was a pleasant surprise. Then he realized who that woman was and became acutely aware of her left thigh's position.</p>
<p>Carrying Gwendolyn to bed after he found her and Kenny asleep on the couch had been easy. Leaving his bedroom to retire on the couch had been impossible. He promised himself he would only rest his eyes for a few minutes. But he knew that was a lie before even finishing the thought.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Romance </strong>
</p>
<p>Having a baby doesn't leave much time for romance. Especially when you're not sharing the responsibility with a romantic partner. Pair that with being a full-time hero and there is barely enough time left in the day to breathe.</p>
<p>Ben and Gwendolyn knew this all too well. Even before Kenny came along, they both individually put their love lives on hold. Calling their line of business risky would be a gross understatement. And exposing outsiders to it would not only be reckless, but also a terrible dating strategy. Most people want to lead regular, relatively uneventful lives. Being held hostage by a power-hungry intergalactic dictator or worrying about the love of their life not surviving a standard workday is not something they're prepared for.</p>
<p>So, when Gwendolyn stirred from one of her unintentional sleeps and found herself not only in bed but also with a heavy, strong arm draped over her she had several realizations.</p>
<p>The first was how touch starved she had become since her last almost serious fling two years ago. The second was that this particular arm belong to Ben. The third was that maybe, just maybe what they were doing was not normal.</p>
<p>But then again, when was anything they did considered normal?</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Little Lies 2</strong>
</p>
<p>Gwendolyn blamed the sleep deprivation. That was the only logical explanation. Kenny was spending the weekend with Carl and Sandra. It was his first overnight visit. For the first time in six months she and Ben were free. Free to patrol, work on spells, read, train...or fall asleep on the couch before doing anything.</p>
<p>This parenting thing was just not fair.</p>
<p>They finally had time to devote to themselves and neither of them found any of their old pastimes remotely tempting. What was even worse is she already missed the little stinker.</p>
<p>He had only been gone 30 minutes for goodness' sake!</p>
<p>When Ben suggested they decompress with a movie and some takeout Gwendolyn readily agreed. For some reason greasy food and mind-numbing TV sounded incredibly tempting.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>First Word</strong>
</p>
<p>Gwendolyn didn't know how to feel upon hearing the word leave Kenny's mouth. Part of her welled up with pride while the rest filled with dread. Technically, she wasn't Kenny's mother. She didn't carry him. She didn't birth him. She didn't have the giddy pleasure of feeling him kick and wiggle. And, his father was right here.</p>
<p>Ben was putting in as much effort as she was. She didn't deserve this. Why wasn't his first word "Dada"? She worried about how Ben would take it. Any other time when she beat him at something her inner child would surface. She would gloat. Maybe even rub it in a little. But not this time. No. This time she felt guilty. Like she stole something from him.</p>
<p>"Kenny, say 'Dada'."</p>
<p>"Mama!"</p>
<p>"No, Kenny. Dada."</p>
<p>"Mama!"</p>
<p>Eventually she gave up on trying to sway Kenny. He was stubborn. Just like his father.</p>
<p>When Ben returned home after a meeting downstairs, he was subjected to hearing the two syllables that Gwendolyn knew would break his heart.</p>
<p>Except they didn't.</p>
<p>Ben was beyond proud. His lips made their way to Gwendolyn's forehead as he reached past her to pick up his ten-month-old son. He called his mother to tell her the news and let her hear it for herself. He even called Grandpa Max.</p>
<p>Gwendolyn was blindsided.</p>
<p>"Aren't you a little disappointed he didn't say 'Dada'?"</p>
<p>Now Ben was confused. He stopped fawning over Kenny to look at her.</p>
<p>"No. Why would I be?"</p>
<p>"Because, you're his father."</p>
<p>"And…?"</p>
<p>"And, his mother isn't here."</p>
<p>Ben's look of confusion only got deeper. In his mind, Gwendolyn was everything a mother should be and then some. He never stopped to think that maybe she didn't see things the same way. That maybe she looked at their arrangement as just family helping family instead of coparenting.</p>
<p>"Gwen. You <em>are</em> Kenny's mom. I know it. He knows it. Hell, <em>everybody</em> knows it. Except for you, of course." He finished with a small smile.</p>
<p>The look on Gwendolyn's face made it clear she would need some time to process this "new" information. She held out her arms to Kenny, who readily returned the gesture babbling the two syllables that only helped solidified his father's words.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Family </strong>
</p>
<p>Max Tennyson never thought he'd see the day either of his grandchildren started a family. Both Ben and Gwendolyn fell right into the plumber business at an extremely young age.</p>
<p>Thinking about it now still made his stomach lurch.</p>
<p>Max had learned the hard way that this particular line of work and having a family did not mix. Not well at least. And as time went on his hope that either of them would transition to a more conventional career and settle down dwindled at an exponential rate.</p>
<p>So, nearly a year ago, when he and Gwendolyn rushed into Plumbers HQ, he was surprised to find that no, for once there was no imminent danger. His grandson had just found out he was a father.</p>
<p>In that moment, that scared all of them more than anything they ever faced.</p>
<p>But what threw him for even more of a loop was his granddaughter becoming a mother fifteen minutes later. After processing the situation, it was like a switch flipped on in her head. She took charge. She knew exactly what to do. She bonded with the baby instantly.</p>
<p>Max watched his grandchildren as they fussed over Kenny. Placing a small cake in front of him. Snapping a bib closed around his chubby neck. Trying their hardest to get his attention.</p>
<p>"Kenny, look over at Dada!"</p>
<p>Gwendolyn pointed towards Ben as he made a stuff animal dance in the air.</p>
<p>"Smile, Kenny!"</p>
<p>"Ben, don't forget to make sure you're actually recording this time."</p>
<p>That earned her a halfhearted eye roll.</p>
<p>"Come on, you know that only happened once."</p>
<p>She smirked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, and I'm making sure it never happens again."</p>
<p>Yep. Never in Max's life was he so glad to be wrong.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Part 1: End</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to everyone who read, shared, reviewed, favorited, or followed! Your support means a lot to me. I think I'm done writing for a while though. But who knows? That's what I always say after finishing a project.</p>
<p>I've uploaded the more mature themed pieces under the title "Parenthood: Adjacent." You won't miss much by not reading it.</p>
<p>Here's the loose order of the all the stories. Only the last three are in "Parenthood: Adjacent."</p>
<p>"Special Delivery"</p>
<p>"Again"</p>
<p>"Questions"</p>
<p>"Gwen"</p>
<p>"Kenneth"</p>
<p>"Heartbeat"</p>
<p>"Grandparents"</p>
<p>"Routine"</p>
<p>"Grandson"</p>
<p>"Little Lies"</p>
<p>"Romance"</p>
<p>"Little Lies 2"</p>
<p>"Upgrade"</p>
<p>"First Word"</p>
<p>"Family"</p>
<p>"Official"</p>
<p>"Secrets"</p>
<p>"Different"</p>
<p>"Adult Fun"</p>
<p>"The Push"</p>
<p>"Confirmation"</p>
<p>Hope you Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Grandson</strong>
</p>
<p>Natalie Tennyson didn't expect to become a grandmother. Especially not like this. But if she were being honest with herself, every choice Gwendolyn had made for the past twenty years had surprised her. And not in a good way. It was all that cousin's of hers fault. She was sure of it.</p>
<p>Frank Tennyson, although not a fan of his daughter's choices, thought his wife was overreacting. He would never tell <em>her</em> that though. Gwendolyn had a good head on her shoulders. She had grown into a beautiful, intelligent, mature woman. And a magic wielding, universe saving, hero to boot. Yes. Both her and Ben led extremely dangerous, unusual lives. But their lives were equally - if not more - admirable. He couldn't overlook that. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself as their daughter gave them her latest life update.</p>
<p>"<em>His name is Kenny..." </em></p>
<p>"<em>I can't wait for you guys to meet him…"</em></p>
<p>"<em>He's the most precious little thing you'll ever see…"</em></p>
<p>Natalie wrinkled her nose as she and Frank maneuvered through the maze of boxes and baby gadgets. They had never been to their nephew's home before, but she assumed this was messy even by his standards.</p>
<p>Gwendolyn stood in the kitchen, her back to them, stirring something. When she turned around Natalie and Frank found a second pair of eyes meeting their own. A gurgling, smiling three-month-old sat comfortably in a baby carrier around their daughter's waist.</p>
<p>Gwendolyn was wrong.</p>
<p>The word "precious" didn't do him justice.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Upgrade</strong>
</p>
<p>There was no doubt about it. It was time. They needed a bigger home. Kenny needed a room. Gwendolyn needed her own room. Ben didn't mind sharing with her. But he could tell not having her own space was starting to take a toll. Their occasional accidental spooning was not helping either.</p>
<p>He subtly shook his head. Now was not the time to think about that.</p>
<p>"Ben, how do you feel about moving away from HQ?"</p>
<p>Gwendolyn held Kenny on her lap as he greedily guzzled down his formula. She had been "hinting" for weeks that she wanted to take Kenny away from well…all of <em>this</em>. Yes, Ben's living quarters were homey and separate from the plumber activity. She still didn't think it was the best place to raise a child. Maybe when he was older, he could learn a little about the family business. <em>A lot </em>older. Like fifty.</p>
<p>Ben was almost on the same page. As of late he usually was. He let out a small laugh. That little fact would have destroyed his younger self. His only issue with leaving HQ was the decrease of security. Its system and team made all earth and most intergalactic protocols look like broken padlocks.</p>
<p>"You know I want to…but…"</p>
<p>"You're worried."</p>
<p>"Not <em>worried</em>. I just <em>think </em>it might be better to stay here."</p>
<p>Gwendolyn stared blankly at him.</p>
<p>"Ben, HQ is attacked on a weekly basis. Every single villain we've taken down is either locked up under us or one null void portal away."</p>
<p>Ben frowned. He hated it when she was right.</p>
<p>She gave him a sympathetic smile, reaching across the table to touch his hand.</p>
<p>"I know you're concerned about Kenny's safety. But he won't be in danger outside of HQ."</p>
<p>Logically Ben knew that. Kenny had already spent multiple weekends with Carl and Sandra. Still, the thought of living without the added security 24/7 made him uneasy.</p>
<p>Gwendolyn squeezed his hand and gave him a smirked.</p>
<p>"You know I can totally bribe HQ's designer to set up a fancy new security system for us too."</p>
<p>She winked, and he couldn't help but chuckle.</p>
<p>"I guess converting HQ's base system to work on a smaller scale is doable. I'm going to need help getting it up and running though."</p>
<p>Gwendolyn smiled, placing Kenny over her shoulder, patting his back.</p>
<p>"I'm sure this little stinker can talk Grandpa into it, and you've always got me, of course."</p>
<p>Kenny burped, settling back into his mother's arms. Ready for his morning nap. Ben stared at them.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I guess I really do, huh."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Official </strong>
</p>
<p>Gwendolyn Tennyson never thought she would be in this position. Especially not with Ben of all people. But to be fair, her life had gone off the rails years ago.</p>
<p>Her last normal plans burned up in that forest fire Ben caused twenty-two years ago. It was his weird watch, but he was her even weirder cousin. It only made sense that some of that weirdness would eventually rub off on her.</p>
<p>Still. This felt too weird. Even for them.</p>
<p>"Ben, are you sure about this?"</p>
<p>He let out a sigh.</p>
<p>"I just want to make sure that…if anything ever happens to me, Kenny won't lose you too."</p>
<p>Gwendolyn forcefully blew out a breath. She didn't like thinking about things like this. And for once Ben was the one planning ahead.</p>
<p>
  <em>So, so weird.</em>
</p>
<p>"Gwen, I'll understand if you can't do it."</p>
<p>Part of Ben knew he was asking for too much. She had already given up so much of her life this past year. Now this? A lifetime commitment? The more he thought about it, the more he felt like an idiot for even suggesting it.</p>
<p>All of Gwendolyn knew she wanted to do this. Kenny was her little stinker. <em>Her</em> baby. Her <em>son</em>. Nothing was going to change that. She wouldn't let it. But if Ben needed her to do this to ease his mind...</p>
<p>She held out her left hand to him.</p>
<p>"Alright. Where is it?"</p>
<p>He blinked.</p>
<p>"Where's what?"</p>
<p>"The <em>ring</em>, Doofus."</p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes at her.</p>
<p>"Are you serious right now?"</p>
<p>"Don't give me that look, Tennyson. <em>You</em><em>'re</em> the one who just proposed to <em>me</em>."</p>
<p>Ben sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He hadn't really been looking at this as a marriage proposal. Even though that's exactly what it was. He felt much more comfortable framing it as asking a friend for a really big favor. Regardless, she did say yes. Kind of. He didn't have much room to complain.</p>
<p>"Do you really want me to get you a ring?"</p>
<p>She shrugged, giving him a small smirk.</p>
<p>"I mean…I wouldn't turn down free jewelry, Ben."</p>
<p>He figured that settled that then.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Secrets</strong>
</p>
<p>Ben and Gwendolyn were keeping quiet about tying the knot for several reasons.</p>
<p>The most prevalent being all the questions that were sure to ensue as soon as word got out. Both sets of their parents had never been fans of their career choices. And while Carl and Sandra were over the moon with their less than conventional arrangement, Frank and Natalie were not. They wanted more for their daughter. The way they saw it, Gwendolyn had been following after Ben since their shared summer with Max. Before then she had her whole life set out in front of her. Her own individual life. Now it seemed that every choice she made revolved around Ben.</p>
<p>Gwendolyn knew her parents adored Kenny. Still. If they found out she married Ben for parental rights?</p>
<p>Good<em> god…</em></p>
<p>They would have a conniption.</p>
<p>Ben knew that if his parents found out his mother would just become more nosy than usual. And he didn't need that.</p>
<p>They both knew Grandpa Max was just happy his great-grandson had two parents that loved him more than life itself. Which is why they decided to tell him.</p>
<p>The three of them already shared more secrets than they could count.</p>
<p>What was one more?</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Different</strong>
</p>
<p>There was just something different about Ben. Sandra just couldn't put her finger on it. Two years prior, out of the blue, he changed. It was like night and day. She finally had her son back.</p>
<p>Once over coffee she worked up the courage to ask what caused it. Ben only smiled softly, looking down at his cup.</p>
<p>"A very persistent <em>Dweeb</em>."</p>
<p>Sandra chose to leave it at that. It didn't matter who, or what, was responsible really. She was just glad it happened.</p>
<p>This time was different, though. And it wasn't just fatherhood. She could tell. It was something else. Something she saw in his eyes on various occasions. Kenny's first birthday. Mother's Day. Hell, even when he gave that cryptic one-line explanation two years ago. And especially now as he stood in the kitchen, helping Gwendolyn with something dinner related.</p>
<p>Sandra absentmindedly bounce her grandson on her knee as Carl entertained him with a riveting game of peek-a-boo. She had her suspicions. But she wasn't going to meddle this time.</p>
<p>No. She was just glad it was happening.</p>
<p>
  <strong>End</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>